barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Abel
Sean Abel is a Character who appeared in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, and Season 6. he was played by "Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson". About Sean Abel * His family came from the United States. Like Mario (played by Zachary Soza, but credited in all his appearances under Zachary Soza, her maiden name), his family came from United States. * He lives with his mom, his dad, his older brother * His best friend is Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen!! * His little brother Nick Minor. * His little sister Daisy Abel. * His big sister Anna Minor. * His 2 Stepsisters Luci & Tina. * He Had a Neighbor from the TV Series of Gullah Gullah Island Bryan. Appearances * The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie (first appearance) * Barney in Jakers: The Movie! * Barney GO Weebles! the Movie (SuperMalechi's version) * Makes The Team! * The Great Robot Race * Famous Friends * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka! * Computers At The Radio Station * The Forest (episode) * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996) * Barney Around the Treehouse (1988) * Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? * Barney The Musical, Sean Abel * Fun at the School with Barney (SuperMalechi's version) * Subway To The Library * Roller Skating * Duck, Duck Goose (episode) * The Foolish Wishes * Playing Harp * Sailing Around The Island * Tee for Two * Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies * The Lion and The Mouse * Colors Are Fun! * Blue is Frustrated * Sharing a Room (episode) * Are You My Neighbor? * I Would Like To Be A Baker * Stephen Gets Lots * The End of Silliness with Barney! * July is Camp Northland * A Hunting We Will Go (episode) * I Have My Family (episode) * The Yankee Doodle Mouse * Let's Play a Game! * Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun! * Aladdin and the Magic Lamp * Consequence * Bats What I Like About the South * Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version) * Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version) * The Three Little Pigs * The Big Barnyard Show * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Sharing in the Fun * Steve Gets the Sniffles * Magenta Gets Glasses * Cinderella * Hansel and Gretel * What Is Blue Trying to Do? * Nick is Little * Alice in Wonderland * Teacher Trouble * My New Shoes (battybarney2014's version) * Barney: Let's Put On a Show (Season 11 Version) (last appearance) Trivia * Sean Abel never made an appearance with Larry, Maria, or Shawn without glasses during his day time on Barney & Friends. * Shawn, Jason, Min, Kathy, Julie, Juan, Danny, Jeff, Jill, Kristen, Maria and Whitney are appeared in his 59 appearances. Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Brothers and Sisters Category:Season 9 Cast